Micro electrical-mechanical system (MEMS) technique has been identified as one of the most promising technologies for a new generation of industry, and has been widely used in a variety of devices such as accelerators, pressure sensors, inkjet printer heads, optical switches and transducers. MEMS is a technology used to create tiny system that combine mechanical and electrical components. Typically, MEMS have feature sizes ranging from micrometers to millimeters. MEMS devices have the ability to operate and actuate on the micro scale or less, and generate responses on the macro scale as well. MEMS are attractive for many applications because of their small size and weight, which allow systems to be miniaturized. In addition, integrated circuit (IC) processing techniques are utilized to fabricate MEMS device so that many MEMS fabrication technologies allow parallel fabrication of thousands of systems, and that leads to a further reduction in the manufacturing cost and improvement in reliability.